Burning
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: When Iblis and Mephiles spit, something else happened. Mephiles was consumed by darkness and Iblis took a new form. Now, the demon wants to find Iblis, but the fire beast has become a part of the Sonic Heroes under a new identity. Will the two ever rejoin and let the flames burn away at everything? Or does Iblis realise what kind beings humans can be? Possible ending to Sonic 06!


**Hello and welcome to my new series, somewhat based of Rae Logan's Teaching Darkness! I don't know of many fanfics that have Iblis as the main character, so I thought I'd write a fic where it is. Artwork for Iblis will be up on my DeviantArt account shortly. Also, I'm not excepting any OCs for this story. Sorry!**

* * *

"Iblis!"

"Wh-Where are you?"

"I don't know! Where are _you_?"

The two demons called out to each other for hours on end. The more hedgehog-like out of the duo was starting to feel wary. His red and green eyes were almost nowhere to be seen under his midnight eyelids closing. The other demon, one made out of pure fire, looked out and about frantically, looking for it's 'other-half'. It felt the other's sudden weakness.

"M-Mephiles!"

"Get out!"

"Huh?" Iblis growled, "What?"

"GET OUT!" Mephiles repeated, making the fire demon flinch. Suddenly, Mephiles came into Iblis' view. The demon was in his crystalline form, his head hung back akwardly and his eyes closed. His hands were limp but he had perfect posture.

"M-Mephiles...?"

Iblis flew in closer to the hedgehog. He disappeared instantly, confusing the fire being. Then everything went black.

* * *

"I'd say that's a job well done, wouldn't ya, Shadow?" Rouge chuckled, looking back at her midnight companion. Shadow huffed and looked to the side, "What's up with you?"

"We went though all that for this?" The hedgehog frowned, holding onto an odd looking object they had retrieved from Eggman's base, "What is it?"

"I dunno, Shadow. I just followed my orders and retrieved the item like Towers requested. Ain't it pretty?"

"Not really..."

"You don't true beauty in anything, do ya Shadow?"

"Let's just bring the item back to the commander and be done with this ordeal,"

"Always business with you, eh Shadow?" Rouge questioned, smirking, "Lighten up and kick back sometime, alright?"

"..."

"Hey, Shadow, you... you ain't doing anything after this, are you?"

"..."

"Do you want to do something later, just the two of us?"

"Is it stealing the Master Emerald?"

"Oh. Didn't realize I haven't attempted it yet this week. I'll do that later," Rouge giggled, "I... I was thinking more on the lines of... Heading into town tonight,"

"Why?"

"Well, Amy told me about this great ice-cream place their where they do honeycomb and caramel ice-cream with popping candy and chocolate chips she visited last night at the festival; Tails said the gift shops are to die for with adorable little plush toys and snow globes and homemade chocolate crafted into your name and-"

"Rouge, I mean why do you want me to come? Why can't you go yourself?" Shadow cut in.

"I thought it would be fun. Two co-workers hanging out together, having a great time-"

"Sounds like a date,"

"What?!" Rouge blushed, "No, its not a date, just... A friendly hang out. Yeah, that's what it is!"

"You aren't convincing..."

"Can you please come?"

"Why do I need to?"

"Knuckles..." The bat sighed.

"Knuckles?"

"Yeah, him. If he saw me, he'd go mental,"

"...Fine, I'll come..."

"Oh. Thank you Shadow! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

"Mugh," Amy heard someone mutter. She was at Emerald Beach, looking for Sonic. It was a longshot, but she had to look everywhere for him. She turned around to see a small squirrel-like girl out cold by the ocean, the water occasionally hitting the child. Everyone on the beach, mobian and human alike, were ignoring the child, but the Sakura hedgehog felt concern for her, so she ran over.

The child looked about 10years old. She had long brown hair that came to her waist and deep burgundy fur. Amy couldn't determine her eye colour has the squirrel had her eyes closed. She was too young to have breasts so Amy wasn't worried about boys looking there, but what _did _worry her was the fact she was bare to the touch. There wasn't a shred of clothing on her.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, receiving a cold silence in return. The hedgehog frowned and lifted one of the squirrel's arms over her shoulder, "This is gonna be fun..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

When Amy and the mysterious squirrel figure got to the hedgehog's cottage, Amy dumped the other onto one of her sofas. The squirrel reacted on the impact and her emerald eyes shot open.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed before sitting up and scanning the house's interior vividly. She looked mortified, "Where am I?" she gasped before clenching her throat, "What happened to my voice?" she then furrowed her eyebrows, "What happened to my..." she trailed off as if she had forgotten what she was going to say.

"You're in my house," Amy smiled, "You were unconscious there on the beach and it would just be so very mean to leave you there, so I bought you here,"

"Beach..." the other muttered, "Unconscious..."

"So, what's your name?" Amy asked, sitting beside her.

"I... Uh... Well, I don't... I don't know,"

"Well, my name's Amy Rose, but you can call me Amy!"

"I'm trying to remember my name... I think it begins with an 'I',"

"Did you hit your head hard?"

"I don't know... What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want me to get you some clothes?"

"...What?"

"You're naked!" Amy pointed at the squirrel's stomach and giggled, "We can't have you with no clothes on!"

"We can't?"

"No, silly! I've got some old clothes I've grown out of upstairs. Do you want we to get them?"

"Uh, yes..." Amy smiled and ran up the stairs, leaving the squirrel alone. She got up to study stuff in further detail. She picked up a remote control and fingered the buttons delicately before she acidently pressed the big red one. A grey box a little bit away from her came to life with a man with a moustache explaining something to four people. She frowned and pressed some more buttons. The man was replaced with a yellow square thing wearing brown pants and a white shirt. Surprisingly, this made her giggle and she sat down to see more.

Amy was rummaging through a cardboard box filled with clothing, looking for the clothes she had in mind for the squirrel. She pulled out a blue skater skirt with a golden trim and a purple petty coat with many golden features to it and a green emerald patterned onto the pocket that would be over the child's breast when she was slightly older. Amy smiled at her findings and walked downstairs. She came into the living room to find the kid watching SpongeBob intensely.

"I found them!" the hedgehog called out, snapping the younger out of her trance. She held up the clothing and the squirrel smiled back at her.

"What is this?" the squirrel asked, pointing at the tv, "I think there are people stuck inside of it!"

"Oh. The tv?" Amy sighed, "They aren't trapped inside. They are recorded by a camera and broadcasted across the area. Quite clever, actually,"

"I like this," she giggled, "the yellow thing is funny!"

"That's SpongeBob. This is an animated show aimed at children your age,"

"How old am I?"

"You look about 10, but I don't know your actual age,"

"Oh. Can I put the clothes on now?" the squirrel asked. Amy nodded and handed the petty coat and skirt over. Once she was dressed, the red furred one spun around slowly, "Thanks Rose!"

"No problem!" Amy smiled. The hedgehog was then taken back when the younger one gave her a hug.

"You're the best Rose,"

* * *

**This was kinda short, but this will hopefully get longer as time goes on! This and the Shadow And Knuckles series are gonna be hard as these aren't really adventure fics and they are my strong spots, so I'm trying a different way of writing. No harsh comments or flames or critics (really hate criticism against okay stories) as they will be reported and/or deleted. Also, I'm now getting around to using my DeviantArt account and the link is on my profile. Please look at my art. I also do drawing requests, but please use simple characters to begin with and they'll be up within a day or two. Also, we'll have the official cover up in a couple of days (or weeks)!**


End file.
